


The Savage and the Crow

by IronicallyAngel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beginning is based on Jon and Ygritte, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gets Kinky, I'm new to the fandom, Please Don't Kill Me, Public Sex, then things change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicallyAngel/pseuds/IronicallyAngel
Summary: Jon meets Dawsin Rane of the Free folk. He can't kill her and tries to take her to the Brothers of the Night's Watch. Things don't go quite according to plan.





	1. Meeting the Savage

Dawsin Rane let out a short squeal as she was held against a rock, a sword pointed toward her face. Her wide brown eyes stared at the sword pointed toward her before slowly looking up at the boy hovering above her. He had wild, dark hair framing his face, facial hair above and around his lips, adorning his chin, and matching brown eyes.

The dark haired girl fought against him, writhing again. The young man looked at the older man he was travelling with. “A girl.” He states, suddenly looking hesitant with his weapon.

The old man looked at her in disinterest. “A wildling.” He added on.

Jon stared at the girl’s heart shaped face as she panted hard. “We could question her…” He said. Dawsin growled at him, baring her teeth.

“You could.” The man agreed. “It won’t answer.” Hearing the dehumanization made Dawsin glower at the man. “I’ve known a wildling. They’re quite tongueless with their talking.”

Jon pulled her closer by the collar of her thick coat. “What’s your name?” He demands.

She refused the urge to spit in his face. “Dawsin.”

“That’s a man’s name.” Another Crow added on.

“Named after my father!” The Savage hissed. “They call me Dawn!”

The older man grabbed a nearby weapon, leaving her unarmed. “She was reaching for this axe when you got to her.” He noted. “If she had her chance she would bury it in your face.” 

The girl kept her dark eyes fixated on the man’s face. “I gave you my name.” She said, still catching her breath.

He released her coat, but kept his weapon drawn, in case she were to try anything. “Jon Snow.”

She looked at her dead comrades around them. People she once knew. “You ought to burn who you killed.”

“Need a big fire for that.” The older Gentleman said. “Tell me, Dawsin. Why do we need a big fire? Are there more friends in the area?”

“Burn them.” The dark haired girl pressed.

“How many are there?”

“Of Free folk? All together?” She laughed. “Hundreds of thousands. More than you’ve ever seen.” She narrowed her eyes. “Crow.” She hissed, venom dripping off the word.

“Why come to the mountains?” The old man continued. “What in the frost fangs could your king want?” That’s when the barbarian fell silent. The small girl stared at the men surrounding her not saying a word. “Do you need to march on the wall?” She continued to stare at him, her brow furrowed. He took a step closer. Snow pulled his sword back so the older man could press a hand to the girl’s cheek. She flinched. “Do you know who I am girl?” He asked.

“Qhorin Halfhand.” She answered, staring at the old man, intensely.

“Tell me true.” He continued. “If your people captured me, would they take me prisoner?”

She laughed. “They’d take your head off your shoulders if they was feeling kind.” She smiled, sadistically. “If not, they’d kill you slow.”

Halfhand sighed before stepping back.. “We have no food for her. Can’t spare a man to watch her. Can’t let her go. She’ll bring Mance Rayder’s army down on us. It needs to be done.” He unsheathed his sword and her eyes widened. “Want me to do it?”

“No!” Jon quickly said. She looked up at him, confused. “No, I’ll do it.” He stared at her intensely.

Qhorin nods. “Alright, brothers. Let’s leave him to it.” He turned to Jon. “We’ll meet you at the top. Don’t take too long.” He shot Dawn a look. “We’re deep in their country now.”

They other Night’s Watchmen left Jon with the woman. He has hesitation written all over his face. Suddenly, the lady smirked. “You never killed a woman before, did you?” His eyes betrayed that she was right. “You don’t need to do it. Mance would take you. I know he would. There’s secret ways.” She nodded. “The crows would never catch us.”

Jon silenced the dark haired girl, less than an inch away from shoving that sword into her chin and through her skull.

“I’m as much a crow as they are.” He reminded her, nodding in the direction the other men walked off in. He then lifted the sword and tilted his head, motioning for the girl to turn in the direction so she wouldn’t be looking at him when he killed her. 

She turned and took a shaky breath when she felt the cool metal of the sword touch the back of her neck. “Will you burn me?” She asked slowly. “After?”

“Can’t.” He said, gripping the sword handle with both hands. He tilted his head. “Someone might see the smoke.”

She moved her hood and sent a small glare at him. “Listen well, Snow.” He hissed. “Strike hard and true, or I’ll haunt you in spirit.” She shivered at the cold blade. “Go on! Do it quickly!” He continued to stall. She looked at him again. “Didn’t you hear me?! Do. It! You bastard! DO IT!”

He raised the sword high and swung, a clang sounding. Dawsin slowly opened her eyes to see he struck the rock she was leaning against, missing her entirely. Jon looked at her, heavily breathing. She suddenly kicked his leg to escape. He backed up from the unexpected attack. She shoved him down and began to make a run for it.

She was running ahead, jumping over uneven terrain and sprinting to make it out of this situation. Jon followed after recovering, looking for trails and short cuts that would intersect with the path she was taking. He eventually slid down a hill and knocked her down as they made contact, the breath slipping out of her lungs. He grabbed her arms, holding them behind her back and pressing her down against the ice. He held the sword to her slender throat before she laughed breathlessly.

“You can’t do it!” She taunted. “We both know it!” He turned her over to face him, and she looked up at him, the sword angled toward her face again. “The sun’s going down, Snow! And your friends are nowhere close!” She cackled.

“I’ll find them.” He said, unsure.

“Aye? Call for them! Now! Go on! They’ll come running!” She said. Jon looked over his shoulder and glared back at her. She was right. He hated that.

~~~

Jon pulled the girl along, using thick rope to bind her arms. “So, Snow?” She taunted. “Did your friends desert you?”

Jon turned to her sharply. “We’re stopping here for the night. It’s too dark to keep going.”  
Dawn glared. “What do you mean?!” She scoffed. “There’s no shelter here!”

“There’s no shelter anywhere.” He growled, sending a shudder down her back.

“You’re not even looking for one.” She said as he tied up her legs and arms more securely. “We’ll freeze to death without a fire.”

“No fire!” He reminds her. “Smoke.”

“But a fire-”

“No. Fire.” He said, sternly. She rolled her eyes.

“Fine then.” She scoffed as he laid her on the ground. She couldn’t move much, the rope immobilizing her. “You know… we’ll stay warmer if you lay beside me.” Jon hesitated. “Honestly, we both know you’d freeze before I do. Bet your life.” She turned to the side.

Jon sighed, but then sat down and laid beside the girl. She smiled. “Scared of a little ice, Snow?”

“Shut up.” He said. “We’re getting up at first light. Get some sleep.”

She went quiet, but with a smirk began rubbing her hips against him. Jon’s eyes widened. “Stop that.” He said, quietly.

“I’m uncomfortable… I’m just positioning myself.” Dawsin said innocently. She continued to grind her hips.

“Stop it!” Jon hissed, feeling himself stiffen up below the waist. She stopped for a moment or two, before moving again, now up against his hard on. “Enough! You’re still moving.”

She bit back a laugh. “I was? I’m terribly sorry.” She mocked. “I didn’t even know myself.”

Jon sighed deeply, a red color staining his face as she closed her eyes with a smile.


	2. Bonding time

As promised, Jon woke up at first light, nudging the girl awake. With an overexaggerated groan, she turned on her side to look at the man. "Did you pull a knife on me last night?" She demanded, disbelief on her face. "Snow… you tied me up… What was I to do?"

Jon didn't respond, he just looked away. Looked anywhere but at her. Dawsin glared at him, before catching on to his embarrassment. "Wait a second, Snow…"

"We're not discussing this…" Jon said gruffly, trying to stop the blood from pooling in his cheeks, though it pooling elsewhere the night before.

"You unsheathed a knife of a different kind on me?!" She asked, laughing outrageously.

"No 'unsheathing' occurred-" He said, miserably.

“What’s wrong, Snow? Are you shy now? This can’t be the first time your cock was against a girl from behind. It’s a human function y’know. Getting a bit hard.”

“We’re moving.” He said, gripping the ropes around her body as using them to pull her up. He began untying all the ropes (save for the ones around her wrists) before she smirked. 

“Oh, Crow. Is it the first time?” She looked at him over her shoulder. He briefly made eye contact with her before pointedly looking away. “”I’m sorry… but how old do you purport to be?” She scoffed.

“I’m a man of the night’s watch.” He reminds Dawsin.

“No. You’re a boy who’s never been with a girl.”

Jon stilled for a moment, before tugging on the rope around her wrists. “Come on.” He said. This girl was really starting to irritate him. He was losing his patience.

“Now, Crow.” She said, her brown eyes teasing. “Don’t your stones get all achy if-”

“Don’t call them that.” Jon snarled, clearly not in a good mood.

The dark haired woman took that opportunity to poke fun at him. “What? Stones? Little rocks? Even worse… pebbles?”

The Watchman scoffed, picking his sword off the icy ground. “Move.” He ordered, tugging her on the rope, making her nearly slip on the slick surface.

“You know what my friend Ygritte heard?” Dawsin asked, casting a look at him from over her shoulder, one of her curls falling into her eyes. “She said they get all… swollen and bruised if you don’t use ‘em.” She nodded down toward his groin. “Of course, Ygritte is very likable. Beautiful… and she says that's what the lads say when they want her feelin’ sorry for ‘em.” Then Dawn smirked. “As if she’d feel sorry for ‘em.”

Jon rolled his dark eyes, responding with silence. “So there are no girl crows, then?” She said, looking at him, seriously.

“There are no women of the Night’s Watch…” He answers, gruffly. “No.” This wilding could talk a lot. She was very conversational.

“Oh.” She grins widely. “So you lads, just-” She mimicked a buck of her hips. “Do it with each other then?”

“No.” Jon said, growing more agitated. Could this girl discuss anything other than sex?

“Never?” She pressed, surprised. He had never done it with anyone? Not even with another man as a replacement?

“Never.” The dark haired man confirmed. “We swore an oath…” He reminds her. “Now.” He tugged the rope so hard she spun. He glared at the woman. “Will you please shut up?”

Well, now. That just irked the girl. “Will you please shut up?” She mocked, her own dark eyes narrowing. She took a step closer, looking up at him. “You think you’re better than me, Crow.” She hissed. “I am a free woman, and-”

“Oh, you’re a free woman?!” He said, outrageously, tugging on the rope around her thin wrists.

“I might be your prisoner,” Her brown eyes narrowed. “But I am a free woman!”

“If you’re my prisoner, than you’re not a free woman!” He snapped. “That’s what ‘prisoner’ means!” He glared right back into her dark eyes.

The girl took a step even closer, not afraid of the taller man. “... And you think you’re free?” She said, quietly. “You swore some dull oath and you can never touch a girl. You can never touch anyone…” She hissed.

“It was my choice,” He said, his voice throaty. “To say the words.”

“I guess you don’t like women.” She said.

“Of course I do.” He said, exasperated. He was just so annoyed and done with the savage at this point.

“Then you swore never to touch them.” She said, then gripped her own breasts. “You can’t do this. By choice. Rather than get naked with a girl, you chose to invade our lands-”

“‘Invade your lands?!’” He roared. She was almost scared for a moment. “Wildlings invade our lands all the time! Some of them tried to kill my younger brother! A crippled boy!”

“They are. Not. Your. Lands!” Dawn spat. She craned her neck to get as close to his face as she could. “We have been here the. Whole. Time! Your lot just came up with a wall and just declared it as yours!” She said. “Then your people hid like the little pussies they are!” She then looked at him. “Sorry… I said ‘pussy.’ I don’t want to tempt you and-"

The bastard grabbed her jaw, looking beyond furious. “My father was Ned Stark.” He said, lowly. “I have the blood of the first men. My ancestors lived there. Same as yours!”

She slowly nodded and stepped away from him, glaring. “Then why are you fightin’ us?” Jon was speechless. She then shook her head and walked ahead of him. Jon stood frozen for a bit, then began walking with the girl.

~~~

There was a long silence of walking when she stopped. He sighed, Here she goes again. He stopped as well. “You could free too, y’know.” She said. John huffed. “You don’t need to live your whole life taking commands from old men. Wake up when you feel like it. I could teach you how to get by. You can build a nice shelter… find a woman to lie with.”

Jon avoided her eyes. “Come on… you’re a pretty lad. Women would kill for their chance to get naked with you.” She continued. “Myself included.”

Jon nodded his head in the direction they were headed. “Walk.” Was all he said.

“If you’d let me… I’ll show you how…” Dawsin suddenly said.

Jon bristled. “I know how to do it…” He growled.

She shook her head, then just walked on, without another word.

~~~

The day wore on, the young girl’s legs growing tired with the travel. “How long til we get to your crows?” She whined slightly.

“They’re close.” The bastard said, curtly.

“A day? Half? Can I have an idea?” She prodded at the annoyed man. His silence answered for him. “You don’t even know, d’you? D’you even know where they are?”

“We’re close.” He said, just as bluntly as before.

“What will they say when they hear about you and me?” She wondered aloud.

“Nothing happened between you and me!” Jon hissed in annoyance.

It delighted the dark eyed girl to get him riled up. It was enticing; almost arousing. She looked at him, putting on an innocent expression. “Oh, I swear… I told him we should lie together to stay warm. We would’ve died otherwise! Then I felt him… poking at my poor back. I was scandalized!” She said mockingly. “It was almost terrifying! And I swear, I didn’t want to want it… but I needed it! And he just… spread me wide and... wrecked! It’s a scandal! An outrage! Now I can never be married! I can never point to my father with my ‘maidenly pride!’ It’s all gone!” She wailed. “It’s all over for me!”

“Shut up. Turn around.” He huffed.

“I thought we were through, truly finished! Then he whispered in my poor ear, ‘Shut up. Turn around.’ He took me again. Oh, it was just astonishing! And after he took that oath!” She then looked at him, seriously. “Tell you what, Jon Snow.” She said. “Since it’ll be your word against mine, and your constant blush makes you look guilty… We may as well do it.”

“What? Right out here in the muck?” He said in disbelief.

“I don’t mind… and we both know staying together will keep us all nice and warm, Jon Snow.” She tugged on the rope and pulled it back forcefully, glaring harshly. “Oh? Are you afraid of it?” She pressed.

“That’s enough!” He warns, almost breaking.

“But why not? She’s friendly.” She began lifting her hem of her tunic upwards. “And nice… and wet… and so warm…”

“Enough!” He repeats, voice strained now, trying to avert his eyes.

“She won’t bite you..” She said, stepping closer to him now, with a smirk. She got even closer.

Jon suddenly grabbed his sword and chucked it on the ground. She jumped back at first, fearing her execution, then looked at the discarded sword in surprise. “Gods…” He hissed, then pulled her into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there will be smut next chapter.


End file.
